A Day in the Life
by ou8smileydeath
Summary: Title sucks, and THIS IS A SIDE STORY FOR "CONNECTING THE DOTS" I strongly recommend reading this first so you know the characters.Otherwise it's confusing and makes no sense.If you do read it, possibly before the 1st/prolouge chap. and the rest. Humor!


Author's Note:

So this is a little side story in the Connecting the Dots Universe. If you haven't read this story, then you should—it's awesome. That being said, I don't own the characters [including Mikhail and Adrian—they belong to Choco-Loki]. This happens right before the conference in the story, but I suppose it could be read alone. Soon I will create a DA… maybe. Jury's still out and I should be sleeping, but whatever. I got an England mochi at OtaKon and it was AMAZING! Admittedly it was my first kon, but it was awesome—especially seeing the premier of Hetalia World Series and the movie! Ok. I'm done.

* * *

><p>It was raining. Again. Alfred groaned, he had to go get Ivan up without waking the kids. Ivan, he remembered with a grim smile had commented that his parenting skills were lacking. Suffice to say 'Wrong Move' was an understatement, considering he was raisingraised 50 states by himself! He willingly had the twins with Ivan, considering he loved the Russian, but the man could be just as stupid as Alfred himself sometimes. Alfred, dressed as his alter-ego Allie in an overly-large hoodie and sleep pants. He crept to Adrian's room first and saw him curled on his side with a book open on the floor. Allie sighed and went over to her son, picking up the book and dog-earing it, she set the book on the nightstand sighing. Brushing back Adrian's hair, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. She then walked across the hall, expecting the worst; surprised when she found _only_ two coffee cups and the computer asleep—like (the older twin) Mikhail. He was sprawled across his bed with a game controller in hand. She pryed said controller out of her eldest son's hand and put it atop the T.V. Spying a piece of plastic, Allie started to go over to it; but thinking it was a game card [instead of the credit card it was…], she waved it off and left the room quietly (for once) and went downstairs. That's where she found Ivan, her husband, on the couch looking cramped and uncomfortable. Allie felt _slightly_ guilty, and upon seeing her lover's face she saw that he only fell asleep recently. She never noticed that she was walking closer to Ivan as she watched him restlessly sleep. Allie never noticed that she was basically right on top of him, and moved even closer…. until their faces were aligned… Then she moved that scant inch, kissing Ivan. It had to be her guilty pleasure, aside from McDonalds of course. Both Ivan and Allie, (whoever was up first) would kiss their lover awake and today was no exception. Ivan, Allie mused, was (un)fortunately cute when he blinked his violet eyes open for the first time of the day.

"…дорогой?"

"Mornin' Commie."

Allie gave Ivan another soft kiss, Ivan responding by pulling her completely on to of him and deepening the kiss. Once they parted for air, Ivan spoke.

"Alfred?"

"…hmm…"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"да, я люблю Вас также, Vanya."

Allie still butchered some of the pronunciation but Ivan knew what his lover was saying and how much effort she put into saying the words. He looked at his "wife" and remembered the day they were married. All the nations were in attendance and Allie had even convinced her 'Big Brother' Arthur, to give her away. He also remembered how both of them shed a tear [of joy] at how they would be together no matter what happened.

"What'cha thinkin' bout?"

"You. And how you never seem to enunciate your own language."

"Jerk. Why were ya thinkin' bout little ol' me?"

"No reason, love…"

"Hmmm…. The kids'll be up soon."

"да, I should start on breakfast, then."

"No. _You_ are going upstairs to go get some sleep, we'll survive on cereal this morning. Besides today's the day we move to Cali, so rest for this afternoon, huh?"

"да." Ivan looked ready to argue but gave in to the look on Allie's face.

"Go upstairs, Please Ivan."

"Alright."

Just then the couple heard someone coming down the stairs; Adrian just looked at his mother laying on top of his father and turned around muttering about how it was too early in the morning and then about how Allie had been mad at Ivan just last night. Once he was up the stairs, the phone rang. As it was behind Ivan's head, Allie grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"United States of America."

"Hiya Boss, what is it?"

"Who's around you?"

"Iv—I mean Russia. Why, is something wrong? Did the Big Guy die—?"

Allie heard an exasperated sigh from the other end of the line. "No. The next summit location has been decided—it's DC at the White House. Apparently, the first family misses you."

"Really! Good thing we're moving to Cali, then isn't it! Moscow's nice but I'm ready for a change… Lemme tell the Russki."

"да." Came the tired reply.

"Next world meeting's in DC."

"Alright. Anything else."

Allie paused to look at her husband."Uhh… no?" Turning back to the phone in hand she went back to 'work'. "Thanks Boss, when is it?"

"We'll call sooner to the date, you'll forget it anyways…" came the voice from the phone.

"Okey-dokey! Bye, Boss!" At that reply the line went dead, and Allie was greeted with the dial tone. She then hung up and looked at the hulking Russian she was on top of. They shared a look, and the American then spoke:

"How do you feel about it?"

"I am fine with it, ."

Allie smiled at him, and Ivan's breath caught. He leaned up slowly, as if he moved to fast the moment would disappear, and kissed his wife softly once more. Picking Allie up bridal style, Ivan carried her back to their bedroom to go back to sleep.

…Owari...

* * *

><p>I really loved Connecting the Dots, and this was done while I was in School... I'm still working on the fan art- And I've gotten people who want to do a IM Chat. And Guess Who's next! America and Russia! Ironic, no?<p>

Translations:

да- 'Da' means Yes/Yea.

Дорогой- 'Dogoroy' means Darling.

я люблю Вас также- means I love you too.


End file.
